We All Fall Down
by SparklyGlitterNAILS
Summary: "Watch from the distance as it all falls down, watch it rain blood upon the broken crown, in the books of time its all just another fallen throne, written in crimson of the ink of blood and bone"
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything except for Connie. All rights go to Marvel.**

Pain. Her head was throbbing in pain. That was the first thing she felt. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to long have I been out? She lay on the cold floor of the van that she was just thrown into. Her body hurt from the beating it had just took, she could feel blood trickling down her face. Herwrists and legs were bound tightly together, bruising her was the next she felt and she began frantically strugglingagainst the thick rope. Already spent, she gave up quickly. Shewhimpered in pain as she bounced abrasively when the dark van drove hastily across a speed bump.

Lying helplessly on the floor, her eyes searched the space she was in. It was pitch black, all she could hear were the clinking and knocking of the things around her, and the engine, roaring in speed to get to where they were taking her. She let out a strained, dry chuckle. She didn't even know who "they" she knew it had something to with him.

The van drove across another speed bump and she cried outagain as she was bounced harshly against the hard floor. The jolt of the van caused an already loose window to pop openmarginally, letting in only a sliver of light. Her eyes franticallysearched the dark van using the beam of light provided. She sawan object in a corner with bold script on it, unreadable from her distance. Maybe the words would let her know where she was being taken too. She started to scoot herself close to it which was not an easy task being tied up, on her side, in a moving van.

As she drew nearer, the object looked like some type of gadget, electronic thing. It must have been high-tech or something of the sort because she had never seen it any RadioShack. The text on it was silver-chrome colored and bold. She squinted harder, trying to fight against the blurriness that was taking over her eyesight. S.H.I.E.L.D. That's what it spelled. Her eyes widened in recognition as she realized where she was being taken. And it was definitely about him. She had no time to dwell on it, the car abruptly stopped, sending her rolling to the front of the back of the van. She groaned in pain as her head hit something cold and metal. It suddenly became dead silent. As she lay on the floor, she was more unnerved by the silence then by the roaring engine and she soon had begun to feel anxious. Her anxiety increased as she heard people talking, though she couldn't make out what there were saying. The next thing she heard were footsteps, many of them. She squinted as the doors to the back of the van were swung open, revealing bright light. It confused her. She was taken when it was still dark in the night. While she knew she was knocked out for a while, she didn't think it was that long.

As her eyes focused, she made out four tall, masculinesilhouettes, clad in black uniforms. She was draggedunceremoniously out of the van and forced to stand had little time to register the view in front of her (it looked like a top secret base, swarming with people in the same black uniforms, and the S.H.I.E.L.D emblem plastered everywhere, she realized that the bright light came from the foot-ball stadium like lights surrounding the area) as her vision was still a little hazy, and she was quickly gagged and blindfolded. She couldn't even scream for help, though she was pretty sure the peoplearound here weren't in any rush to save her. She was soon shoved and forced to walk in the direction which the men were taking her. She kept tripping and the men kept on grabbing her upright and shoving her forward. Suddenly she felt hopeless and alone and she longed for the man she was trying to get away from before all this abducting bullshit happened. Cruel irony at its finest, she thought wistfully.

She heard the whizzing sound of automatic doors opening as shestill walked forward. She knew she was going inside that big building she saw earlier that looked like a top secret base. She heard many more of those automatic doors before she was abruptly stopped. She heard someone open a door and she was walked in. She was walked a few paces and then she felt herself being forcefully seated. The blindfold was taken off and she squinted in pain at bright fluorescent lights that filled and illuminated the room. The cloth was taken out of her mouth, but the men left the bindings on her, loosening its hold just a bit.

Her eyes, no longer blurry, focused as she observed the room. It was stark white. The only thing in it was the white chair she was sitting on, a white table in front of her, and another chair on the other side, also white. There was also a long, wide mirror on the side of the wall. Most likely one-way glass. There were no windows or air vent, just the door she had come through. The room probably had cameras set up somewhere. Typical interrogation room. She eyed the men carefully. They were all wearing the same thing—bulky, black uniforms withS.H.I.E.L.D. emblems on them. Guns were strapped on their backs, on their belts, and they held guns in their hands. All four men held the same serious and stoic expression on their faces as they each took the four corners of the rectangular white room. In spite of everything, she rolled her eyes at the situation. She felt like she was in a spy movie. The door was abruptly opened and in walked a pretty woman with short dark red hair, dressed in asnug black leather suit, guns strapping her belt. She was holding a file in her hand. She sat down on the seat across from her, placed the file on the table, and folded her hands together.

The woman in black just looked at her in silence. She just stared back at the woman in black trying her best to remain as expressionless as the gun-toting woman across from her. The silence was broken.

"Hello, my name is Natasha Romanoff. What is yours?" Her face still expressionless, but deadly at the same time.

"Shouldn't you know? You're the one abducting me." She replied not at all fazed, she never was when it came to intimidation.

The woman suddenly looked tired, or something close to it. "You're right." She said which surprised the tied up woman. She expected more of a fight.

She sighed and opened up the file in her hand.

"Let's see. Constance Marie Finnegan, 26 years old,pediatrician, residing in Manhattan, New York City. Excellenteducation, excellent job. Mother living, father deceased. Three siblings, all brothers. Various relatives all located throughoutScotland and Ireland….." She read aloud in a monotone voice, more to herself than to the tied up woman across from her. Her voice drifted down as she continued to read to herself. Connie wasn't really surprised that these people had her "file". She was pretty sure they had everybody's.

She closed the file and looked up at Connie.

"I would like to apologize for the hostility that these men hadshown towards you, you put up quite the fight." She said in that monotone voice of hers.

"Oh I'm sorry I should have just gone along for the ride. Did you expect me to just lay back and be taken towards some place in the middle of fucking nowhere?" Connie knew nothing but to resort to sarcasm when she was frustrated. It was the only thing that kept her from complete rage.

Natasha ignored the question.

"Do you know where you are?" Natasha inquired.

"Yes. S.H.I.E.L.D." Connie spat back.

Natasha just hummed at her response and somehow this made Connie even angrier.

"Can you just fucking explain to me, why I was beat up, bloodied, knocked out, tied up, dragged into a van against my will, and brought here!?" Connie all but yelled.

"Again I apologi—" She started in the monotone voice that irked Connie to no end.

"I don't care about your fucking apology!" She screeched, her eyes burning in anger. She saw Natasha's stoic face tense just a little and Connie knew that few people ever got that far with her without having their face caved.

Natasha relaxed. She was clearly tired with this beat around the bush questioning. She struck Connie as the type of woman to get to point, not unlike herself.

"I am well aware that you, along with billions of other people around the world, know of the attack on New York five years ago." Natasha pointed out.

Connie hesitantly nodded her head, afraid of where this was going, but then again, it wasn't as if they brought her here to be a part of a Febreze commercial.

"But no one really knows of the person who led the attack,except S.H.I.E.L.D and various wealthy Germans." She continued.

"I can tell you that he is tall, pale, long black hair, and...and…basically a god."

Connie eyes faltered and Natasha seized at it like a stalking lioness.

"Why are you telling me this?" Connie asked curtly, in an attempt to cover her mistake but it was too late.

"Because you know." Natasha said.

Her voice suddenly not so monotone, dipped down to a deadly pitch.

"Now tell us where he is."

** Rate and review please**


	2. Chapter 1

_"...and in further news, meteorologist, George Tucker, has predicted the meteor shower to occur tonight around 10:00 P.M. Well that's all for Channel 36 News. See you tomorrow New York."_

Connie stared at the television set, in the lobby of an anger management facility.

She could not believe she let herself get talked into this one. Here she was, sitting impatiently in the reception room waiting to see her assigned therapist. Annoyance boiled in her again. She was fine, perfect even. She did not need a damned therapist. Apparently, she had "anger issues". Connie scoffed at the thought.

Everyone else had things to do. Her friends and their jobs, her brothers and their family owned law firm, her colleagues at work diligently. She felt no point in wasting the rest of the day at this place.

The only reason she was here was to shut her family up. They and her friends decided to have a stupid intervention for her. She was forced to sit there for three hours, listening to stories about her "emotional issues" and how she could have conducted situations differently. Her friends and all three of her brothers talked on how she was jeopardizing her relationships with everyone. If there was a precise look for the word "traitor", she was flashing it at them. How could they do this to her, they were supposed to be on her side. She didn't understand why her mother was there. She made it clear that she didn't want a relationship with her, so she made a point to ignore her throughout the intervention. Sending her threatening glares would have been the "Connie" thing to do, but that meant acknowledging her existence.

"Constance Finnegan, the doctor will see you now!" the receptionist called out. She snickered to herself at the thought at how Gavin would have laughed at the thought of his little sister, the doctor, needing another doctor. Connie stood and smoothed out her skirt. Her tall heels clicked against the marble floor as she followed the receptionist out the door and down a hall. The walls were lined with mahogany doors. Just her luck, she had the room at the end of the hall.

"Here you go. Dr. Thompson just finished her last appointment. Well, enjoy and have a nice day."

Connie scowled at her. The receptionist seemed to be quite cheerful to be working in the lobby of an anger management building. Connie ignored her and entered the room to find no one. She thought of calling the receptionist, but she already left. The doctor would probably be back shortly.

Her bright blue eyes searched the room. It was spacious enough and seemed newly refurbished. The walls were white with light brown carpeting. On the right wall, there was a wooden bookcase filled with numerous novels and texts. On the far side of the room was a desk and working chair. In the middle of the room, was a coffee table. On one side of the table, was a small lounge chair and on the other was a small sofa. She walked over to the sofa and sat down. Connie took out her compact mirror and checked herself.

She looked respectable. She had on a billowy, soft-blue blouse, the front of the simple top tucked into a well-fitted black skirt that reached her knees and black 5-inch heels. Her makeup entailed of mascara and lip gloss, her every day wear, probably because she didn't know how to put on anything else without looking like a clown. She brushed a piece of her wavy, vivid red hair out her closed her compact and sighed. _Could this lady hurry the hell up?_ As if by divine intervention, the doctor came through the door in a rush.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Finnegan. The coffee machine broke and I swear I was about to die. Coffee is to me what gas is to a car. A day without it and I completely shut down. It's my life." She laughed.

_Probably why your teeth are so yellow too, _Connie thought inwardly as she fake smiled at the therapists joke. She knew Patrick and Ryan would probably tell her to keep her thoughts to herself (she did!) and at least try to be friendly.

She watched the doctor quickly place the coffee cup on the table and walk over to her desk to get a pen and a legal pad. She scanned the doctor. She was tall, thin, and tan with shoulder length chestnut hair. The doctor was dressed professionally in a pantsuit and glasses. She looked like one of the lawyers her brothers worked with, not a menial therapist.

"Alrightie then, let's get started. I'm assuming you know that your mother scheduled the appointment."

Connie nodded with an inward grimace.

"Well, can you think of any reason for her to contact us?" Dr. Thompson inquired.

"My mother and I don't really talk." Connie said, opting for honesty.

She scribbled something on her notepad. It wasn't even 5 minute into the session and she was already ready writing things down. _What the hell?_

"How about your father?"

Connie's annoyed facial expression relaxed as she remembered her kind, soft-hearted father.

"My father is…dead, but he was the most remarkable man in the world. He loved all of us, my brothers and I, and defended us all the time." Connie said. She left out the part where he usually gave her a calm lecture about having more control with her emotions. Of course, she would listen…for a while, anyways.

Thompson nodded for her to continue.

"My dad was a compassionate, tranquil, diffident and humble man. Kind of the opposite of me, but he and I constantly got along great."

Connie watched the doctor take a sip of coffee and set the cup back down on the table.

"Pardon me for asking, but you seem to hold great reverence towards your father, while showing some hostility towards your mother."

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe your apparent anger issues stem from your relationship with your mother."

"Why are we talking about issues that I don't have? I'm really just doing this to please my family."

"Well, your family and friends have sent me shocking stories describing how you handle certain situations."

Connie watched with annoyance as she walked over to her desk and retrieved a manila folder from her drawer. She walked back over and pulled out a paper from the folder before sitting down.

"For example, your brother Gavin says that when you were ten, he took you to an ice skating rink. When he tried to teach you to skate, you fell and someone pointed and laughed at you. This testimonial than goes on to say that you chased this person with the blade of your skate, and when you caught up to him you forced him to take whatever he said back or else you would cut his throat."

Connie remembered with mirth when the older man tearfully regretted what he had said. She remembered going to school the next day and bragging about how she made a middle-aged man cry.

"That was not even my fault."

The doctor looked at her skeptically.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Gavin didn't even try to help me. He was too busy getting some girl's number. Also, that guy was older then my father. He had no right picking on an innocent young girl."

"I see, well, another testimony from your friend Emily, says that when she came to pick you up from your internship, your boss called you to his office and said that you weren't doing so well and he had to let you go. When he left, in retaliation, you broke his computer screen and scattered the keyboard parts across the desk. You sat back down and when he came back in and asked what happened, you responded with, and I quote, 'computer virus'. Emily was listening and watching from the outside."

At the time it wasn't funny at all. She was having really bad financial problems at the time and she really needed the job, but the terrible internship incident almost cost her medical career and she got some teachers and friends to pull a lot of strings to get another internship with a good medicinal background. But Connie tossed her red hair back in laughter. The doctor, however, was looking at her in all seriousness.

"Sorry, but Emily was laughing too."

She took another sip of coffee.

"Ms. Finnegan, I would like to ask of your occupation." Dr. Thompson inquired.

"I am one of the medical doctors at Cooper Pediatrics." Connie said confidently.

"May I ask how? You seem to be quite young, and becoming a pediatrician requires 11 years of schooling after high school."

"What are you trying to say?" Connie asked apprehensively. When people usually questioned her young age in relation to her job, their underlying suspicion usually made itself clear, earning the asker an earful and quite a scare or a swift punch in the jaw.

"Nothing. I am just curious as to know how you got the job."

"I started pre-school early and I skipped a grade in middle school. I'm sorry but what exactly does this have do to with anything." Her patience wearing.

The doctor nodded in astonishment at her apparent intelligence before continuing. "You're right. So you're a pediatrician working with young children. How are you able to suppress your anger?"

"Will you stop that! I don't have anger problems!" She said clearly irritated. She took a calming breath before continuing and answering the question. "My Dad…he always said despite my 'fiery' personality, I was always the most compassionate, the most caring person in the world." Connie laughed silently at the memory and towards the number of people that would highly disagree. "I always knew that I wanted to take care of people, heal them, and fix them. It was a while before I realized that children are who I'd rather take care of. Not because of favorites, but it's because children have this…this…innocence about them. Their innocence is sometimes so sweet, it's heartbreaking to know that they'll have to grow up and face the reality about the world, but for now it seems that it's worth protecting. I have to save them; have to make sure they live to see another day because despite the harshness and cruelty of the world, childhood innocence is what gives me hope and faith. Even though I know that one day it will be tainted, by them witnessing a murder or going through a divorce or God knows what, I have to keep it alive just one more day because their well-meaning heart, curiosity, imagination, care free, and fragile mind that hasn't experienced the big bad cruel world yet is beautiful, and when I take care of a patient and see that innocence sparkle in their eyes it makes want to make sure they live one more day so they can keep it and their obliviousness to this shithole called Earth. " For some reason she felt as if she just gave away something personal. But the Doctor just looked at her with adoration.

"So you love children?" Dr. Thompson inquired.

"I have to love them to work with them." Connie said obviously, back to her old retorts.

"Do you have any of your own?" She continued.

"I think I'm too busy for that." Connie scoffed.

There was a long pause and lots of handwriting before Dr. Thompson spoke up again.

"Ms. Finnegan, I could read the rest of the testimonials from your family and friends, but I have seen enough. I am afraid that you have been showing signs of aggressive anger."

What? After the speech she basically poured out of her? Not to be a self-centered, but that was pretty fucking nice! Who the hell did she think she was!? Connie did not need someone telling her what she had or did not have and cross-examining her life. It took all of her restraint to not screech at the woman and prove her right. And anyone who knew Connie knew she did not have a lot of restraint.

"Aggressive anger…" Connie gritted through her teeth slowly. Apparently, the doctor did not see her annoyance.

"Yes. A person who has aggressive anger shows symptoms of destructiveness, grandiosity, hurtfulness such as physical violence, manic behavior, selfishness, threats, unjust blaming, unpredictability, and vengeance. While not all of these are shown in the stories, many of them make themselves clear."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Oh, so are you going to diagnosis me, give me some sort of medication."

"Actually, there is a course that I would like you to take. It is a 5-month process, with support of family and friends. The first step to getting your emotions under control is admitting you have a problem."

Connie sucked in a breath and huffed out angrily.

"You know what? I think we're done here."

"We have one more hour."

"Oh, excuse me. _I'm_ done then."

She stood up and forcefully grabbed her coat and purse.

"Should I expect to see you next week?" The doctor called.

"Don't count on it." Connie yelled on her way out and she made sure to slam the door.

She walked down the hall and into the lobby grumbling not-so-quiet obscenities. People in the waiting room looked at her like she had two heads.

"Well, what are you looking at!?" She yelled, finally venting out her pent up anger at someone.

Everyone immediately turned back around making sure not to irk the redhead further. She left the building, promising herself never to come back. She got into her car and angrily shut the door. Connie stayed there seated and took a few moments to cool down. She needed a drink.

It was 8:30 pm when she reached O'Reilly's Pub. It was her regular bar and she needed something, anything. She opened the door to the pub and immediately spotted her friends in a booth. They were all in an animated conversation with each other laughing and talking loudly. Olivia suddenly spotted Connie and tapped Emily on the shoulder while pointing towards her. Connie watched as Emily's eyes widened. Emily gave a hushed whisper to Sophia, Savannah, and Keisha who all immediately turned her way and blanched. Connie fixed a malicious glare onto them and walked over to them. There was room on the six person booth for one more, so Connie took her seat next to Emily and Keisha.

Connie realized that they were still silent and looking at her if she were a ticking time bomb, ready to explode.

"So how'd it go?" Emily asked hesitantly with that Texan drawl of hers.

"How do you think it went?" Connie snapped back.

"I'm guessing not well." Emily sheepishly replied.

Connie realized that she shouldn't have any reason to be mad at them, but she was just angry and she need to vent.

"Just tell us." It was Olivia who spoke up, just as bold as her Brooklyn accent .

"Can I have six beers?" Connie asked of a passing waiter who nodded.

"Well?" Savannah asked impatiently.

"Well what?" Connie replied in an indifferent manner.

"Well, what happened?" Sophia said, equally as impatient as her twin.

Connie sighed.

"Well, it was just great. No, really. I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Connie said in a tone that suggested opposite. But her friends knew that she was just resorting to sarcasm in an attempt to recede her anger.

Connie huffed before continuing.

"If you all thought I had that much of a fucking problem, why didn't you just come to me first instead of running off to my goddamn mother?" She said.

"Well, we would've, but we figured that you would…you know…react bad." Emily piped in sheepishly.

"And what makes you say that?!" Connie burst.

All eyes turned to look at her skeptically. Connie realized she just contradicted herself. She huffed and sat back forcefully in the booth seat. The waiter came back around with the six drinks and each girl took her own. After a rather large gulp, she continued.

"Whatever. I'm not going to get angry with you guys and prove myself wrong, but can you at least promise me that you'll come to me first about whatever _supposed_ volatile problems I have."

Everyone let out a relieved sigh at that. From their own experience, you never wanted to be on the receiving end of Connie's wrath.

"Sure Connie. Just as long as you promise us that you will at least try to keep your emotions in check." Keisha said.

"Fine." Connie agreed half-heartily. "But, do you guys really think I need anger management classes?"

"Well, it might help…" Keisha said.

"Oh, shut up!" Connie said, and everyone laughed at that.

"Actually Connie, maybe it'll help you get a good, solid man." Savannah added.

"Sav, I don't need a man in my life… I've got you all you bitches."

Savannah rolled her eyes while everyone laughed.

"Besides, if a guy can't take me for who I am than he can't take me at all."

"I agree." Olivia piped in. "But you're crazy, Connie."

Connie laughed aloud. It was amazing to see how easily they resolved their issue. Connie was sure she was coming to the pub to tear these girls up and now she was laughing with them like nothing happened at all. Perhaps Connie knew it would turn out this way, after all these were her closest friends.

Connie chuckled as she remembered something.

"Em, I cannot believe you told her about the intern incident."

Emily eyes widened and she began to giggle.

"That was funny, Connie. I actually wrote that as a joke, I didn't mean to send it to her. I hope you ain't mad."

"Are you kidding? I cracked up. She looked at me in all seriousness, and there I was laughing my ass off! You should've been there."

"What else did she say?" Savannah asked.

"You know she brought up the ice-skating incident." Connie replied

"Wasn't that when you were ten?"

"Yes, Gavin sent it in."

"I still cannot believe you attacked a guy!" Sophia exclaimed.

"I was young and temperamental then." Connie explained.

"And you aren't now?"

"Shut up, Soph." Connie said.

Sophia just smirked.

"You guys still coming to the wedding?" Keisha asked

Everyone brightened up.

"Of course we are, Keisha." Emily said.

"We're still the bridesmaids, right?" Connie inquired.

Keisha laughed. "Who else would I have in my wedding."

"Tell, your sister I said hi." Connie said.

Keisha nodded.

"You still have not told us about the dresses yet." Olivia pleaded.

"It's a surprise." Keisha said with a sing-song tone in her voice.

Everyone groaned. "You know I hate surprises." Savannah said grumpily.

Keisha laughed and decided to spare her friends the torture of guessing.

"Fine I'll tell you."

Connie looked at all her friends with adoration in her eyes as they all talked loudly. Despite their physical and personality-wise differences, they were closer than glue. Keisha was a beautiful, dark-skinned woman with sparkling hazel eyes and extremely curly dark-brown hair. She was tall and pear-shaped. She had a distinct Bronx accent that constantly got her judged and stereotyped. Keisha proved the ignorant people wrong, becoming a successful working woman in New York City, but she still kept her Bronx attitude and never forgot where she came from, that was part of the reason why Connie loved her so much. And now she was getting married, which left only Emily, Olivia, and herself left. The twins were an entirely different story.

Savannah and Sophia were identical twin sisters down to the very last brunette hair on their heads. They had the same blue eyes, medium height, tannish skin tone, classical looks, skinny bodies, everything. But their personalities were quite opposite. Savannah had a more laid-back feeling towards her while Sophia was always opportune, and never let anything pass her by. However, both were fun to be around and you could tell they were close. Savannah got married first, and that left Sophia feeling as if she would be forgotten by her sister. But they were still closer than ever, and even after Sophia got married too.

Olivia was the most eccentric out of all of them. Originally hailing from Staten Island, or "Staten Italy" as she would call it, she was the wild child. Tan, fit, black-haired, brown-eyed, and heavily accented, Olivia brought life to their group. Olivia had a boyfriend who was very different from her. He was extremely quiet, shy, and not very social, but anyone could see that they both brought out the best in each other.

Emily was the "foreigner" in the group. She came all the way from Texas before high-school started to stay with her older sister here in the New York. She had a heavy Texan-drawl to her that constantly got her teased by the group of friends, but always out of love. She was short and hourglass figured, like Connie, but Emily had sun-kissed country skin, blonde hair and bright green eyes. She also knew Connie the longest and could be considered her best friend. Emily was extremely nice and pretty and very girlish. However, being that she grew up on a farm with dirt, bugs, animals and everything else the west had to offer, she had a little tomboyish attitude towards her. Connie met her Emily in high-school, and while Emily didn't go to college, they kept contact all throughout the college years.

Their conversation of wedding dresses had turned into an interrogation of Keisha and if she was having kids or not.

"Connie, I really don't know how you and Em are able to stay calm with kids." Olivia said.

"Well, Liv, I don't know what it is. The kids just tend to make my day better. Even when they're screaming all the way to fucking Hollywood." Connie said.

"I'm with ya Connie. Sometimes my kids are throwing tantrums and screaming for their parents and I wonder how in the heck I signed up for this job, but at the end of the day I wouldn't change it for the world. And I mean it. I really do love my kids." Emily said, talking of her job as a pre-school teacher.

They all smiled. Emily was always referring to her patients as her kids.

Connie checked her watch.

"Oh, I have to get home. I have work tomorrow." Connie announced, before downing the rest of her drink.

"Need a ride?" Emily asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Connie replied.

"Alright, Connie. We'll pay." Savannah said.

"Thanks guys, I love you all."

"We do too, Connie…surprisingly." Sophia said and everyone laughed.

Connie rolled her eyes and hugged them all before walking out the door of the bar. She walked briskly over to her parked car and got in. She started the vehicle and drove off down the busy New York street. It was two blocks, before the taxis and other various vehicles started piling in the road and the honking began. She too attributed to the noise, by vigorously pressing the horn to her car and yelling obscenities out the window. Sometimes she hated living in New York City. Unexpectedly, someone decided to cut in front of her when little distance was gained after waiting for nearly an hour, almost knocking the side mirror off her car.

"Fucking asshole!" She yelled at the stranger.

The targeted car honked back in retaliation and the driver stuck a certain finger out of the window. She almost got out of the car to tell that guy where his finger was about to be shoved, when she remembered the promise she made to her friends. She growled and grumpily bumped her head back against the seat. When ten minutes had passed, cars started moving. _Finally! _However the relief was short-lived when after about 30 seconds, she had to stop again.

"Fuck this." Connie muttered and she quickly swerved out of the lane and drove down one of the branching roads towards rural New York. She knew her apartment was in the opposite direction, but she really didn't have the patience.

As she drove further and further out of the city, something sparked in her. She saw familiar areas of grass and green hills. She drove towards that pasture that she knew so well.

After 30 minutes, Connie reached her destination. She drove onto the landscape and parked right next to the tree where all the heart to heart talks ensued underneath. She opened the door and stepped out. She grabbed her keys and coat and took of her heels, leaving them with her purse in the car. She then climbed on top of the hood of her car and lay back across the windshield, placing her coat across her small body to protect herself from the night chill.

This was the place she discovered with her father when she was little and from then on he would take her here when she was particularly upset or angry or when they just wanted to spend time together. It had become their sacred place. She stared up at the stars as she reminisced on a certain conversation she had with her father when she was young.

_ "Connie, you can't do that." Mr. Finnegan said disapprovingly, his native Scottish accent leaking through. Adam Finnegan was an average heighted, built, 38-year-old Scottish man. Not tall, but not short either. He had bright-blue eyes that all of his children had acquired. He had fair skin and faint freckles that were once very prominent in his youth, with short dark hair. Now his daughter had acquired the strong splatter of pigment. He had strong, handsome features that contradicted his soft-hearted personality. He was sitting underneath an old tree in the wide green land and his six-year-old daughter Constance was sitting in his lap._

_"But Daddy, those boys were making fun of me!" Young Connie said defiantly._

_"Well, what did they say that was so bad that made you punch them in their noses?" Mr. Finnegan inquired._

_"They made fun of my hair." Connie said._

_"What did they say?"_

_"I don't wanna say."_

_"Connie…"_

_"Well, we were at recess and I was swinging on the monkey bars. I saw Thomas was whispering to Andrew. Then Andrew yelled out to everyone in the yard, "Connie, your hairs on fire!" Then Thomas got Louis and they grabbed my legs and pulled me down from the monkey bars. Andrew walked over with a pail off water and dumped it on me. Everyone pointed and laughed and said my hair was the ugliest color they ever seen. I got up from the ground and punched them all square in the nose." By this time Connie was blubbering. She angrily wiped at her tears, feeling stupid for crying over something as silly as hair. "Daddy, why can't I have nice, blonde hair like mommy's. Or brown hair like Ryan, Pat, Gav and you."_

_Mr. Finnegan wrapped his hands around his daughter, pulled her in close, and rocked her back and forth softly while she sobbed._

_"Connie, let me tell you something and listen good. Everyone will get made fun of, laughed at, and insulted. Even your Daddy has, and most of the time, there is nothing you can do about it."_

_Connie pulled back and frowned dejectedly._

_"But you can choose to listen and be miserable with yourself or you can ignore them because you know that your hair is the most beautiful there is. Constance, your hair is not ugly and neither are you. But those boys are. They are mean-spirited and ugly. You have to ask yourself, "Am I going to listen to what those ugly boys said about me today?"….Well, are you?"_

_Connie shook her head and sniffed._

_"But Daddy, how can I be brave like you?"_

_"Why not ask your brothers."_

_Connie rolled her eyes. "Oh Daddy! There big scaredy cats. Ryan is scared of the dark, Pat doesn't like clowns, and Gav screams whenever he sees a spider. And he's the oldest!"_

_Mr. Finnegan laughed._

_"Connie see those stars up there."_

_"Yea."_

_"Do you know what constellations are?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, constellations are a group of stars."_

_Connie nodded._

_"And I remember a long time ago, when I was in school, my literature teacher taught me about a very important constellation. According to Norse mythology, there was a lady named Indunn who was captured by a giant named Thjazi." _

_Connie laughed. "These people have weird names."_

_"Yes very weird, now this lady Indunn was special. She made magic apples that make you unable to become old. Well when she was captured she couldn't make them anymore, so people started to become wrinkly, like granddad."_

_Connie giggled._

_Mr. Finnegan chuckled, eyes softly crinkling at the edges. "They all blamed it on this one lad named Loki." Connie giggled again from the strangeness of the name. _

_"They said that he had to go Thjazi and get Indunn back. Loki then had to go all the way to the big, ugly giant and face up to him."_

_Connie's big, blue eyes widened into gigantic orbs. "Was he scared? Did he do it? Did he die? He died didn't he!"_

_"Hold on, I'm getting to that part. He put on his mother's cloak, which let him fly and he flew over to Thjazi's house. He rescued Indunn and killed the giant."_

_"Yay! The monster's dead!" Connie exclaimed happily._

_"Yes, the monster's dead, but the story's not over yet."_

_Connie calmed down and listened._

_"Loki had left the giant's daughter, Skadi, alive. The people who had sent Loki to get Indunn had to compensate Skadi for her father's death. After many gifts, the leader of these people, who was also Loki's father, got the eyes of Thjazi and threw them into the sky making them two stars. The stars are what we call the Eyes of Thjazi." He finished with pointing into the night sky._

_"Which one are they?" Connie asked, mesmerized by the countless stars in the sky._

_"I'm not sure, but they're there." Mr. Finnegan replied._

_"So how does this make me brave, Daddy?" _

_"Everyone was against this lad, Loki, just how the boys at school were against you. He knew they were wrong, just like the boys were wrong. But he stayed calmed and took what they said. He had to go to a scary giant and face up to him. He did it anyway and ended up conquering him. Constance, you can't react like that when people say things against you. Face up to your enemies and do what it is right."_

_"Take their eyes out?" Connie said happily._

_Mr. Finnegan laughed aloud._

_"No. You have to do the right thing, which means not yelling at them or punching them, but saying I don't care what you think."_

_Connie pondered on what her father had said. He was so kind and nice, it was sometimes hard to believe that she was his daughter._

_"I just hope they weren't seriously hurt."_

_Connie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, all you need to do is pinch your nose, like this."_

_She demonstrated, causing her voice to turn nasally._

_"Then put some ice on it." She let go of her nose._

_Mr. Finnegan chuckled. "Alright Doctor Constance."_

_"Daddy…" Connie said bashfully._

_"Kidding. So who taught you how to swing like that anyway."_

_"Ryan, Patrick, and Gavin."_

_"Figures. You know you're going to have to stop rough-housing around with them. They're getting older and you might get hurt." _

_"Ryan is only a year older than I am! And Pat is nine and Gav is ten!"_

_"They're almost teenagers. It may be time you start acting like a lady."_

_Connie grumbled. "You sound like mommy."_

_"Speaking of your mum, we better get back home before she calls. It's already dark."_

_"I don't wanna go."_

_"She's making your favorite…colcannon and pork." He said optimistically_

_"Yummy! Can you make some soda bread too?" Connie asked hopefully._

_"Well…"_

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" She pleaded._

_"Oh, alright. Let's go." Mr. Finnegan gave in._

_"Yay!" She jumped up from her father's lap and ran towards the car, her vivid ginger locks flying behind her._

_"Oy! Hold on!" Mr. Finnegan jumped up and sprinted towards the car. He scooped up his daughter and listened as she ecstatically laughed._

_"Weeeee!" She exclaimed cheerfully._

_He placed his small daughter on his broad shoulders, they laughed while she hooked her hands on his chin for support. The joyful laughter died down._

_"Daddy?" Connie said while patting his head._

_"Hmmm?" _

_"I love you."_

_She could feel his cheeks stretch into a smile._

_"I love you too, Constance." He kissed her tiny hands. "Now let's go home."_

Connie fingered the locket that her father had given her. It was a family heirloom and inside contained a black and white picture of her bright-eyed father, who was smiling broadly and looking up at a freckly faced 6-year-old Connie sitting on his shoulders laughing wildly. A tear ran down her cheek before plopping on the small image. She wiped the tear away and placed the locket back inside her top, where it could stay close to her heart. She lay back on the windshield and stared up at the stars. She was glad they were out tonight. She looked out and could see New York City. It truly was the city that never sleeps. The city lights twinkled, shining bright. She remembered a few years ago how the city was utterly left in ruins, by an alien invasion. If there was one thing NYC was known for, it was that it was tough. It built itself back up and even better than before. She looked real hard and in the far distance she could see the Stark Tower. It seemed that after Mr. Stark grew some humility, he decided to leave the lone "A" on the building. After the invasion, the "A" became a beacon of hope shining brightly for those who had lost it.

Suddenly, something bright streaked across the sky. She sat up abruptly. Another soaring light went by. She calmed down when she realized that she had forgotten that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. She sat back and watched the beautiful night sky become even more so. Bright streaks flew across the sky landing in places unknown. The only thing that would make this moment more perfect is if her father was here to experience it with her. After a while, there came a particularly large one compared to the rest. She watched, mouth agape as it flew…but it wasn't going across the sky like the others, it was coming out, towards something. It took her a while to realize that it has coming towards earth. She was sure she was going to hear about this one in the morning. It wasn't everyday meteors landed on earth.

Connie watched it go by. Wait, was it coming towards….her? She sat back up and looked at it and sure enough it seemed that the great ball of fire was headed towards the pasture she was in. There was no way it could land right where she was. It was only until the meteor was so close, was when she quickly gathered her coat and keys and scampered off the hood of the car. She lost her balance and rolled on the ground. Her head knocked a rock and she groaned in pain. It was a few moments before she realized that she was about to get crushed to death, when she got up dazedly of the ground. She would not have time to drive away, so she jumped behind her car. The moment she got there she covered her ears. Despite that, she still heard the deafening **_BOOM!_** As soon as it landed, strong winds billowed across the pasture causing the grass and trees to shake, and the wind whipped across her body sending her fiery hair flying all over her face.

It took her many moments to regain her composure. Connie pulled her hands away from her ears and could hear a faint ringing. She slowly peered over her car. Her mouth opened in shock. There was a massive hole in the middle of the grassland. She looked around, had anyone seen? _Of course not, no one comes here._ She stood behind the car still feeling protected until curiosity got the best of her. She didn't know what was in that thing. She slowly stalked barefooted towards the gaping hole in the ground. She became tenser and tenser as she neared until she was at the edge. Her mind was screaming at her to turn around and run, but she was grounded were she stood. She got down on her hands and knees and slowly peered over the edge.

Connie gasped aloud. There was no gigantic rock, what was inside the crater was a…man. And he was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and reads and follows and favorites and everything else! They really inspire me. I apologize so much for the numerous grammatical errors in the previous chapters. Fanfiction completey fucked up my work when I tried to upload it. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it because we finally get to meet Loki! Don't forget to rate and review! So without further ado…**

* * *

Loki, only in a loincloth, hung in the municipal palace gardens of Asgard, limbs spread out. His wrists were bound tightly in chains, arms drawn up and fastened to a wall, and his ankles also chained tightly and pinned to the ground. His head hung down, long hair, matted with grime and blood, tumbling before his face, and lips, sewn together haphazardly. His limp body was littered with marks, bruises, and cuts all varying in depth from a simple scratch to the deep wound of a stabbing weapon. He was left there bloody and battered, a pool of the crimson liquid had formed below him, and injuries increasing as the days went by.

This was his punishment. Ever since that fateful day of his return from Midgard, he had been hanging in the open. The citizens of Asgard would come and go as they please, either choosing to spit on him, beat him, or just look upon him with disgust. He had brought shame upon Asgard, betraying their loyalty and trust, and he was a Frost Giant, the Aesir's eldest and most ruthless and fearsome enemy. No one would help him, not that he wanted it.

A small group of three or four burly, Asgardian warriors approached him haughtily.

"Lo and behold, it is the Prince of the Jotuns!" One proclaimed, the others laughed.

"No, he is the ruler of Midgard!" Another said, the others laughed even harder.

"You are all wrong! He is evidently the king of Asgard!" Another said sardonically. They all laughed with great hilarity, holding each other and wiping tears.

Loki slowly picked up his head and watched the amused warriors with a crazed look. He stretched his lips into a sadistic smile, causing the wire sewn across his mouth to split the skin. He laughed along with the warriors, blood spilling from his lips.

The men stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What is so funny?" One asked the other.

"He has gone mad, leave him be." The other advised.

"No, I want to know." He replied. He drew out his sword and slashed the wire. "Speak."

Loki laughed senselessly aloud, blood dripping from his mouth and adding to the pool beneath him.

The one had had cut his mouth loose stepped forward and gave him a swift blow across the face.

"I said speak!"

Loki's laughter simmered down to chuckles. It obvious that they came here to humiliate him and get a good laugh. Loki aimed to please.

"You are named Brandr, correct?" Loki inquired.

The one who had stepped forward looked at his friends haughtily before looking at Loki.

"Yes."

"I remember you once had a beautiful young maiden." Loki watched with amusement as Bandr's snoot facial expression dropped.

He continued.

"She was often lonely when you left to battle with Thor. The rare few times when I did not accompany him was when she fled to me, believing me a solace."

Brandr's face turned red with anger, fists clenching, and knuckles turning white.

"It is so…kind of you and your companions to refer to me as king. She often did as well."

Brandr ran forward and struck a laughing Loki in the face. Loki's head snapped to the side. Brandr called his comrades and they all started in on him, delivering swift kicks and punches, beating Loki mercilessly. The chains rattled with each movement of Loki's tormented body. Brandr pulled out his sword and plunged it into Loki's side. He pulled the bloody blade out slowly and raised it to his neck.

"Stop! What are you doing?" His friends shouted. They pulled on him trying to get him to cease his action before it was too late. Brandr writhed against them until finally pushing both of them away. He turned back to Loki and brought the sword once again to his neck.

"I don't know why Odin has kept you alive all this time." Baldr said.

He raised his sword and brought it down with a yell.

"HALT!" A majestic voice resounded. Loki was too weak to raise his head, but he knew exactly who that voiced belonged to and his heart darkened instantly.

Brandr stiffened and his sword stopped just short of Loki's neck. He turned around ready to strike the one who prevented him from killing Loki.

Brandr froze and dropped to his knees, head bowed in a submissive way, his cohorts followed suit.

"My king." Brandr said nervously.

Odin walked steadily forward, Thor on his footsteps.

"You three are of my most trusted warriors. I would have expected better of you."

"We offer you our sincerest apolo—"

"Leave." Odin ordered tersely.

The three arose and quickly fled the garden.

Loki had come used to Thor's visits. In the beginning, Loki would act out violently, or at least try to, whenever Thor came to see him. He did not want any relationship of any kind with Thor, and he made sure that was clear. However, Thor was persistent and still visited him in defiance. So after a while, Loki just let him be.

Over time, he had come used to Thor's informs on happenings around the kingdom and in his personal life. Due do the condition of his mouth, he would just listen, devoid of emotion.

However, he could do without Thor's useless way of calling him brother. He would sneer with disgust every time Thor had called him that endearing term. It seemed this time he had brought an unwelcome Odin along. Traitor.

Thor rushed forward towards Loki. He grabbed his chin and raised it so he could see Loki's face. He looked dreadful. He had lost his looks due to the severe torment over the years. His bloody face was covered with cuts and raised bruises, black and blue. He looked weak and limp. With the mere strength Loki had left, he gathered the blood in his mouth and spat at Thor.

Thor sighed and wiped the sputum off his face. Loki smiled manically.

"The waters father." Thor asked.

Odin pulled a deep bowl of enchanted liquid behind him and handed it uneasily to Thor. Thor poured the water over Loki. Wherever the water flowed his flesh was healed. The bruises settled and reverted to the pale color of Loki's flesh and the scars vanished. His body was healed as well. The blood ran off of his body along with the water. Loki looked at Thor in confusion, but Thor just shrugged and darted his eyes toward Odin. Loki turned his attention toward Odin and glared. What was the old man up to?

Thor pulled Mjolnir from his side and hammered the chains at his feet. They broke instantly.

Thor smiled joyously. "Come brother, we have to make you presentable. Father has made a proclamation."

Thor returned Mjolnir to its place on his side and hoisted Loki upon his shoulder, half dragging, half carrying him. Odin came forward and placed a hand on Loki.

Loki shook him off. "Leave me." He growled weakly.

Odin looked upon him sadly and complied. The trio walked into the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat in his chambers, looking at a reflection of himself.

Thor had ordered the servants to take care of him. Loki knew they had only done it out of the respect they held for Odin and Thor and their fear of him almost drove them away. He ran his fingers threw his newly shorn black locks. They now reached his shoulders instead of falling down his back. He was back in his usual attire. It felt somewhat pleasant.

On the elaborate vanity lay his horned headpiece. As he looked at himself, it had seemed the wire that was once across his lips were magical, for the waters had not healed them. He fingered the wounds. Why had Odin summoned him? Why now after five long years? Surely this was some form of jest. Odin must have lost his sense in his old age. Why had Odin not killed him? It could not have been out of some stupid sense of love.

Love was nonsensical and unfathomable to Loki. It only brought pain and sorrow. He once believed he had been loved, by Odin, by Frigga and Thor. It was only a matter of time before he realized he was just a pawn to ensure the safety of Asgard.

Loki searched his clothing to see if they had removed the concealed blade in the secret compartment. He smirked when he realized they had not. He pulled it out and placed it on the vanity. Loki looked at himself. His smirk slowly faded from his face as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror.

That person looking back at him was full of anger and had a dangerous look in his eye, something to be feared. That was the only way to get what one desired, through fear. Respect was for the weak, and he would _not_ be the weak link.

Five years ago he almost had it. He had almost had the power, the throne. And all of it slipped from his grasp, all due to the damned "Avengers" as the man of Iron has so eloquently phrased it. It was gone, all of it…gone.

What was the purpose anymore? He had to suffer living in Thor's shadow, suffer proving himself to Odin, suffer getting any "friendship" at all from these damned Asgardians, suffer on that world with the Other, suffer the loss of power he almost had, suffer being abused for five years. And all for what? He had failed himself.

His eyes flickered to the blade lying on the vanity. Agony, pain, hatred and the slightest trickle of fear unforgivingly grabbed him all at once. Loki needed to escape. He picked up the weapon of demise and ran his fingers along the blade. Hesitantly, he raised it to his chest. Perhaps, this was the escape he needed.

"Brother?"

"What is it Thor?" Loki replied gruffly still turned around.

"Father demands your presence in the throne room." Thor said.

Loki sighed and put the blade back into his clothing, concealed it before placing his headpiece on his head. He arose and walked towards the door. He saw Thor smiling profoundly. Loki sneered as he walked right by Thor. _Foolish oaf_. He walked ahead towards the throne room, this time with Thor trailing behind him.

When they reached the destination, Loki stopped. It was virtually empty. Only the guards, Odin, and Frigga occupied the capacious room. He expected every citizen of Asgard to be there, to watch the fallen prince. What _was _the old man up to?

Thor placed a hefty hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know what he wishes to speak to you about, but I know it is of great importance. Come brother." Thor patted him on the shoulder and lead him inside the throne room.

Loki shook off Thor's hand and glared at Thor with contempt in his eyes. Why did he insist on still calling him that useless term? He was not his brother.

Loki hesitated a bit before walking into the throne room. It had been so long since he was last here, he had almost forgotten how immense and ornate it was. He stood before the grand steps leading to the throne.

Odin sat on the immaculate chair, Gugnir in hand, with Frigga and Thor on each side. _How impeccable. _There was never room for a Frost Giant.

"Loki, you have been summoned here today because a decision has been made."

Loki smirked. _This ought to be pleasant_.

"These past five years, the citizens of Asgard have not been at ease. They fear that you will somehow arise terror amongst them once again. My reassurances have fallen on deaf ears as it seems. They will not rest. I have a duty to be a right and just king of Asgard. That includes listening to the citizens requests. My son, I am sorry to be witness to this day, but I am left with no choice but to banish you to Midgard."

Loki laughed aloud. This was quite the turn of events.

"And just what do you expect for me to accomplish on Thor's precious Earth?" He asked spitefully.

"Your mother and I have come to the conclusion that you will learn just as Thor had during his banishment." Odin replied.

"Learn what exactly? Weakness and incompetence from a Midgardian slut?"

"You will not speak of Jane in that manner!" Thor roared.

Loki scoffed. The Thor he had grown up with would have tossed him out the highest balcony in the palace. The wench had made him soft.

"Loki, please display some piety towards Thor's beloved." Frigga begged.

Loki looked at Frigga. He chose not to retort. The look in her eyes was a sorrowful one. Somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that Frigga was the only one who treated him well. However, he did not need her pity.

He turned back to Odin.

"Out of all the places you could choose to banish me, you choose Midgard. If this is your idea of a jest, I find great mirth in it. Or perhaps you're banishing me there so you can observe and see if I do as well as Thor. That's what you have done all my life anyway."

Odin sighed.

"Loki, you have destroyed the innocent lives of thousands, you have schemed with the Other, a forbidden race of creatures, and you have betrayed the trust of not only myself, but your mother, brother, and all the citizens of Asgard."

"I should care, why? I am not Asgardian. I never was and I never will be." Loki said coldly.

"Are you disappointed Odin? Are you ashamed?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Well you have no reason to be." He continued. "After all, I am not your son. I am not your responsibility."

"You are wrong Loki." Odin's voice resounded. "You are my son. I have raised you myself along with Frigga, your mother. You played and fought with Thor. We treated you like our own."

"But I am not. I was not expelled out of Frigga's womb. I am not your blood. I am Laufey's."

"He had cast you off to the side, abandoned you!" Odin burst frustrated. Frigga placed a delicate hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Because of your small stature compared to the rest of the Frost Giants, you were a runt in his eyes, unworthy. He left you to die, Loki."

"Perhaps he was right. I would have never survived living in Jotunnheim; I am not grand in stature. Here in Asgard I do not belong. I am a Frost Giant. Either way Odin, I would have been neglected.

"We did not neglect you, Loki. We are your family." Odin pleaded. Loki had never seen Odin expel such raw emotion.

"Is that so? Would a "family" lie to their so-called son for centuries?"

"Loki—" Odin pleaded, but Loki would not have it.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you all hold the fault for everything that has happened?"

Odin frowned and looked upon the deranged man before him that he still called son.

Frigga stepped forward and spoke.

"Loki, I hope that while on Midgard you would see the effects of your destruction. You would see what the mortals had to suffer these past five years and you would change from your wicked ways. Your magical abilities were already significantly diminished since the day you returned from Midgard, so while there you will live equally among the mortals." She explained.

"If you are unaware, the mortals and I are not on agreeing terms." Loki retorted sardonically.

"Thor will not inform them of your arrival, but if you make yourself known to them your punishment will be in their hands." Frigga continued.

Loki looked towards Odin.

"You have got it all figured out, haven't you Odin?" Loki asked scathingly.

"No, I do not. I thought I did raising you and Thor. Loki, what happened to you? Thor would have never—"

Loki burst in outrage.

"Thor! Thor! Is that all you can say? Is that all _anyone_ can say?! Thor is the chosen one, the favorite one! I should have known from the beginning! I was never the same as the rest of these damned Asgardians! I was never strong enough, brute enough. I never looked like you or Frigga or precious Thor!"

Loki paused and calmed down a bit.

The next words he spoke were quiet, but seeping with venom. "You want to know where you went wrong Odin? The moment you decided to take me from that cold world. You should have left me to rot in Jotunheim, it would have never made a difference. "

"I apologized more times than I can count. If I could go back and make things right, I would. But, alas, I cannot. I am sorry Loki." Odin said guiltily.

"Sorry will not fix a damned thing, Odin." Loki spat malevolently.

Frigga descended down the grand stairs toward Loki. The guards raised their weapons, prepared for attack.

"Lower your weapons guards, he is my son." Frigga ordered. The guards obeyed hesitantly.

Frigga approached him. She reached up and placed both delicate hands on his face and looked directly into his steel green eyes that were filled with anguish, despair, and animosity.

"Loki listen to me. I love you, we all love you. But I do not what has become of you. Please, I want my son back." Frigga pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Loki just looked at her with disgust, before he grabbed her wrist tightly and took her hands away from his face.

"You never loved me." He spat.

Frigga's face morphed into pain as Loki's gripped tightened. The guards drew their weapons.

"Loki let go, please, you are hurting me." Frigga pleaded.

Odin stood and the guards drew their weapons.

"Loki, please release mother before the guards attack."

Thor had spoken up. He had Mjolnir in his hands. Loki looked around and knew that no one was on his side. Not even Thor.

All he had was himself and that is who he will ever have.

In a moment of quick decision, he threw Frigga to the ground causing Odin and Thor to rush towards her. In their moment of concern, he made an escape. He ran out of the throne room and towards the exit of the palace, he could already hear the guards' heavy footsteps. He made several turns through the halls of the great palace. Loki knew his former home well, and eventually lost the guards. He slipped into the kitchen and past the maids and out a secret back entrance only he knew of. He continued running until he reached the rainbow bridge. He looked out and saw that the Bifrost had been fixed. Loki also saw Heimdall, who, like always, was standing still looking out towards the galaxy. He stepped onto the bridge and walked towards the dome.

"Loki!"

Loki stopped and turned around to see Thor standing there. He remembered that Thor also knew that secret path. After all, they had played their as young ones many times.

"Loki, where are you going?"

Loki thought, where was he going? In his escape he only thought of one thing, getting away from Asgard.

"Anywhere but here, Thor."

"Do you really think Heimdall will just let you pass?"

Thor was met with silence.

"What has become of you brother? We grew up together to become men of honor, not the creature that I see before me."

Loki slyly smirked.

"Creature? You finally got it right _brother_. A creature, a monster never worthy for the throne, never worthy for Asgard."

"Loki-"

Loki turned from Thor and out towards the endless stars.

"See you on the throne."

"Loki NO!"

Loki jumped off the bridge and into the endless void filled with bright stars. Loki closed his eyes and grinned insanely, he finally escaped.


	5. Disclaimer

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the false alarm! I just wanted to put a disclaimer. The Avengers and anything in my story that seems familiar or closely related to the movie or the comics, go to Marvel. I only own Connie, family, friends, and my thoughts. The cover image belongs to MartaSyrko on deviantart. Now that I've said my piece, the next installation should be tomorrow. Y'know if i don't die or anything, haha. Thanks for all the response. It really helps knowing my work is being read and it encourages me to write more. So keep up the good work!**

**-sparklyglitternails**


End file.
